Machines such as computers and computer processors typically include a clock. However, the clocks in different machines, including those machines that are in the same time zone and where some form of time normalization software has been deployed, frequently differ by some amount of time (e.g., by a number of seconds). Clock differences also accrue as a result of time-zone differences that further complicate the normalization effort.